


Fading

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's angry, he's guilty, so they have sex, but, at some point, all that emotion fades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drowninginthebrevity for Fandom Stocking 2012. Post Season 2.

They've been doing this for a couple months. When Jackson left town, Lydia is left angry and frustrated. She loved him with all her being, brought him back to himself when he was lost, anchored him, and then he ran off to find his real parents.

Derek turned Jackson into a freak and a wolf and, therefore, Derek deserves her anger. His creepy uncle made her into an outcast--people actually shy away from her in the halls at school--but she can't bear to look at him to make him pay, so Derek will get her rage.

And she's smart enough to know that beneath Derek's angry bark is a martyr who wants to be punished. She's not quite sure what for, but she doesn't really care. She needs someone to take out all her anger and frustration on, and he lets her.

The sex is really, really good, too. And if he loses control sometimes and bites, well she's not going to turn, and, afterwards, his guilt always makes him lick away the blood and the pain. One more scar isn't going to matter. She knows she's ugly and she also knows he doesn't see her that way.

She's not actually sure he sees her at all when they're fucking, though, when she's dressing to leave, the pain in his eyes...then she knows for sure he's with her, at least at that moment.

Over time, though, the anger and frustration fade, and, maybe his need to be punished diminishes as well, and one night, she doesn't get up right away to dress and leave, but curls into him, rests her head on his shoulder, and almost smiles when his fingers caress down her arm.

They both fall asleep, and, in the early morning hours, she's awakened by the nudge of his thick cock against her hip, his lips sucking lightly on her earlobe, and she blinks up at him.

When he realizes she's awake, he startles guiltily and murmurs, "You stayed." His eyes shift away from her, and she catches his jaw and makes him look at her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Slowly Derek shakes his head and Lydia leans up and kisses him. Her teeth don't bite, her tongue doesn't stab against his. It's a soft, sweet kiss.

And their lovemaking in the early morning is soft and sweet, too.

She's no longer angry, he's no longer guilty. 

End


End file.
